My Past and Present
by souperwoman
Summary: Set before Danny and Lindsay get together. Danny's past comes back to haunt him when he and Lindsay investigate a death in the park. T for violence and language. DL and maybe eventually some SMack.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and I've had this idea for a while. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**I don't own CSI: NY but I can dream... **

**Hope you enjoy and please please tell me what you think. Constructive critcism and nice comments are welcome! There is no such thing as a comment that is too nice but please don't be too mean if you don't like it.**

**This is set before Danny and Lindsay sleep together but there's still DL so obviously Lucy isn't born yet. But she will make an appearance later in the story. :)**

**Flashbacks ****are ****in**_** italics.**_

* * *

**Chapter One  
**__

His legs ached from running but he couldn't stop now. He couldn't give up. The sun was rising slowly over Staten Island but this was ignored by the young man, as were the stains of blood soaking his originally white shirt and dripping from his long fingers. He only had one thing on his mind: her.

_  
He ran up the familiar path, rang the familiar doorbell, listened for a familiar shout: "I'll get it!" The man panted heavily, trying to let a breath in while trying to keep his emotions from rushing out._

__

The door flung open and a familiar voice screamed:

" _MEESSER! Do you know what time it is? Where have you been? Where's my sister?"___

The woman looked down at his shirt and his red hand

"_OH MY GOD!!! What happ... WHERE'S MY SISTER? "  
_

"_Tessa, I..." He started but his throat felt like it was closing. He was unable to stop the tears from falling. He looked straight into Tessa's bright blue eyes as they became filled with tears. She shook her head in despair and they embraced where they stood.  
___

This was the first time Tessa Minelli and Danny Messer would ever cry in front of each other. But it wouldn't be the last**...**

**

* * *

****  
I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short but Part 2 will be up soon and will be longer. :) PLEASE R&R and give me any advice! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though it was EXTREMELY SHORT!**

**I do not own CSI: NY but if I did there would be a lot more DL moments.**

**Also I have changed the rating to T cos this fic isn't gonna be too violent but if it does I will change it back to M.**

**Please R&R!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has added the story to your story alert. :D**

**Flashbacks are in **_**Italics**_** and thoughts are**** underlined**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

Lindsay Monroe sometimes missed the peace of Montana. Bozeman was where her friends and family and her whole past was. But the bright lights of New York City were where her heart belonged. She loved the musicals of Broadway, the shops of 5th Avenue and the midnight pizza deliveries. She loved how there was always something to see. The view from her apartment was impressive. The buildings were amazing to look at, the New Yorkers were interesting to observe and she also didn't think a certain crime scene investigator was too bad on the eyes either.

The best part of the city for Lindsay was Central Park. It was like a haven in which she could escape the sound of traffic and the busyness of the city when she felt that vulnerable feeling of being a small, country girl in the big city. But on this particular day the park was not her haven at all: it was her crime scene.

"Hey Montana! Body in the park! Let's go!" Danny called to her as she walked past him while leaving the elevator. Mac had been out on a case since daybreak and called Danny to take the next case with Lindsay. Danny would have been pissed about working with her a few months ago but she was really growing on him. They had a connection he couldn't explain. A connection he hadn't felt since that night all those years ago...

As they sat in Danny's SUV, she looked over at him to see his face looking glum. She had been noticing bags forming under his usually bright eyes for weeks but didn't mention it until now.

"Danny? Are you ok? Something troubling you?" She said quietly. He looked surprised as if not expecting an interruption to his thoughts, but replied:

"Uh no... no... I'm fine. I'm alright," he answered faster than Lindsay thought he would." Why? Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." She said, looking at him sceptically.

"Hey look at that Montana. The Zoo. That was where we first met. Do you remember?" asked Danny jokily.

"Of course. How can I forget? You told me to call Mac 'sir' and I sieved through Tiger crap for hours. Oh! And you also gave me that **very** unoriginal nickname." To be honest, the previously antagonising nickname, Montana, had become an affectionate pet name which Lindsay actually loved, but she would never admit it.

As they climbed out of the SUV, the crime scene was made obvious. Crime tape sectioned off a large area of woodland. Crowds surrounded the perimeter, all buzzing with questions and rumours. The CSIs barged through the crowds and were met by Detective Don Flack, whose face was solemn.

"The body is a Jane Doe. She was called in by teens drinking in the woods." Flack said as he held up the tape for Lindsay."You are not gonna like this case..."His voice trailed off but nothing more had to be said. They all glanced at the DB. Flack sighed gravely and Lindsay bowed her head. Jane Doe was only a child.

Flack broke the silence with a throat clear to acknowledge Sid's arrival. Dr Hammerback bent down to examine the girl. Lindsay watched on and felt like she had just swallowed a golf ball. The girl couldn't be older than fourteen. Montana decided to search, or maybe go the bathroom or think of another excuse to leave. The deaths of minors were always difficult but for Lindsay, who witnessed her friends' murders first hand, it brought back agonisingly painful memories.

"O...ok, I'm going to... uhh... I'm going to look for evidence. Are you coming Danny? ... Danny?"

She turned to see him staring into the face of the girl. His eyes were wide under his glasses and his face was paler than Lindsay had ever seen it.

"Danny, are you feeling alright? What's wrong?" His mouth opened and three barely audible words escaped his lips:

"I know her."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you see that coming? R&R and let me know! :) X**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a few days since I've been able to write anymore cos of all my school work but hopefully I'll have time to write a few more chapters before my teachers throw more homework at me. **

**I wish I owned CSI: NY but alas, it belongs to CBS**

**I'd love to hear (well, read) what you think of the story so far and I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Flashbacks are in **_**Italics**_**.**

**PS. I know nothing about American schools or baseball so I'm sorry if you think it's ridiculously inaccurate.**

**PREVIOUSLY: Danny told Lindsay, Flack and Sid he knew the Vic...**

_  
At a very young age, Daniel Messer had few cares: his parents, his brother Louis and his favourite baseball team and of course his best friend Luciana. She was definitely his favourite care._

_Luciana Minelli was the twin sister of Tristessa. With her short, dark brown hair and dazzling blue eyes, Tristessa, or Tess, was tall and sporty and would grow up to become head cheerleader by the age of 13. She was the most popular kid in school from the first day of kindergarten right up to graduation and that's the way it had always been and always would be. She was very charismatic and funny, which made up for her lack of intelligence. _

_Luciana had the same eyes as her sister but her hair was long and blonde with a slight curl. She, very much unlike her sister, had the highest IQ in the school as well as being funny and confident. She was also pitcher for the girls' baseball team. She wasn't unpopular but she stayed away from her twin and her cronies while at school. At home they got on great and loved each other so much, but when Tessa's friends arrived, Luciana got evil stares and spiteful names, which didnt bug her much as they were names like pooface and stinky feet (none of Tess's friends were to original)._

_Apart from their obvious appearance difference there was one other thing the twins had different views on which was Danny: Luciana had him as a best friend. Tessa had him as a worst enemy._

_To Danny, Tessa was nothing more than his best friend's bitch-of-a-sister, but Luciana? She was not Luciana to him. She was Lucy. And she was everything Danny wanted.  
_

_

* * *

_

There he was: Standing in Central Park, staring into the face of his best friend. She had the hair, the eyes, the small freckles on her nose. But it couldn't be. It was actually impossible. Had he stepped into a parallel universe? Had he gone crazy? How was this happening? How could he be standing over Lucy's lifeless body? How was it happening again?

He could hear a voice calling his name. He forced his gaze away from her to see Montana looking at him with an expression of great concern.

"Danny? How do you know her?" She asked. He opened his mouth to reply but no words came out. What was he gonna say?' It's the body of my late best friend?' Of course not!

"Oh... never mind. I... I thought it was someone else. All these bodies... I'm starting to see things." Lindsay stared at him with a look of confusion. He took one last look at the body and started searching for evidence.

He gathered evidence in silence for hours until he saw the sun begin to slowly descend...

_

* * *

  
Danny lay there on that hill and gazed over at the neighbouring borough of Manhattan, wishing to be there, right where the party was at. _

_Danny dreamed of a penthouse apartment with glorious views of the city, with its own terrace where he could throw parties. He would invite everyone from his school, even Tessa, so they could see how great he had it. Bright lights, clubs, drinks, girls: this was what his baseball career would bring him. He closed his eyes and tried picturing it in his mind. He saw the lights. He saw the clubs and the drinks. But there was only one girl he saw..._

"DANNY?! HEY! Anyone home? We're going back to the lab." Lindsay called. Danny snapped out of his trance as quickly as he entered it and he and Lindsay walked in silence to the car.

Lindsay was starting to get sick of waking Danny from his daydreams. What had come over him today?

_They arrived back at the lab with boxes and boxes full to the brim with evidence. Lindsay sighed. This was gonna take a while. Just as they placed the boxes down there was a loud call from Adam:_

"_DANNY! LINDSAY! I've identified the vic. And you won't guess who it is"_

_Danny stared up at the large screen. The victims smiling face watched him as he paced the room._

"_So... who is it then?"Lindsay asked._

"_I got the fingerprints Sid took from her and ran them through CODIS. No match. So I scanned the picture taken of her in the morgue through the missing persons database and narrowed it down-"_

"_JUST TELL US ADAM! WE DONT NEED TO KNOW EVERY STAGE OF YOUR JOB! JUST TELL US!" Burst out Danny. He couldn't take it anymore. Who was she?_

"_Her n-name is... is Faye Turner", Adam stuttered nervously:" Daughter of ex-model known as Tessa Galvin: her real name, Tristessa Minelli."_

_**DUN DUN DUN! :o Was it surprising? Strange? Work of art? Piece of crap? Please R&R! :)**_

* * *

* * *

Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

****

I would like to thank all those who have added this story to your favourites, alerts or left a comment. I appreciate it a lot. :)

**I'm sorry I haven't had time to post any more but I have a lot of schoolwork :(**

**I feel it hasn't had any DL moments so far so we'll all see if there is some in this chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Silence. A sound barely heard, or not heard, in the NY crime lab which was usually bustling with activity. But not right now. Right now the silence was accompanied with a tension so thick you would need a chainsaw or maybe a pneumatic drill to cut through it.

Lindsay felt an awkward chill as she looked over to him. But he was gone. The door was slowly shutting from when he must have flung it open. She thanked Adam for ID-ing the vic and rushed into the hall. He wasn't there.

"Hey Lindsay," Stella walked over to her. "Mac and I solved our case so I'm joining yours until we get another one."

"Awesome. You're just in time to inform the family. I'll just find Danny and we can go."

"Find Danny?"

"Yeah... have you noticed him acting odd recently? " Lindsay asked.

"More odd than usual you mean? He looks like he's losing sleep. He has never told me anything when I asked about his past, but that is just who he is. He's very private." Stella replied sadly. "I'll ask Adam to catch me up on the case and meet you in ten. Maybe you should ask. You two are pretty close."

And Stella was gone.

Having been a cop for 6 years, Lindsay had plenty of experience in interrogating. She may not have been Bozeman PD's best at getting confessions but she was their best with victims. She had learned from personal experience. And Danny seemed to be a victim.

Her heart fell as she saw him sat in the locker room. He was sat facing away from and she could see his head was in his hands. Walking slowly towards him she noticed the contents of his open locker. Spare clothes, his gun, his badge and an impressive array of photos were stuck to the inside of the door. There were pictures of Danny, his family and his friends. Danny's high school baseball team smiled at her, along with the whole team, excluding Lindsay and including a dark haired woman who Lindsay assumed was Aiden. Her eyes wondered the photo. Then a grin emerged from the gloomy shell it had been encased in all day. Right in the middle of all the photos was a picture of her and Danny sat together in the bar that Mac's band played at. She remembered them leaning in for the photo to be taken when their hands had gently stroked. Her face showed someone without a care but inside her stomach had been somersaulting. 

Lindsay's eye caught a glimpse of someone in the corner of her eyes and they widened to the point of nearly popping out of her skull. It was her! The victim! She was staring right into Montana's face. It couldn't be she thought to herself. How could it be? In the snapshot the girl was standing there arm in arm with Danny Messer. They wore matching NY Rangers hockey jerseys. But that couldn't be Faye Turner! Maybe she was a relative. 

Having been a cop for 6 years, Lindsay had plenty of experience in interrogating. She may not have been Bozeman PD's best at getting confessions but she was their best with victims. She had learned from personal experience. And Danny seemed to be a victim. 

She sat next to him and said three words:

"Who is she?"

* * *

**Sorry nothing really interesting happened but it was to bridge the gap between the previous and next chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, story/author alerted or commented! :)**

**I do not own CSI: NY :(...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Danny jumped at the sound of her voice as he was too distracted to notice her. He had been thinking about it again; about that night all those years ago and now his lack of sleep was starting to show.

"What?"

"Who is she? The vic. How do you know her?" Her voice was soft but Danny knew she meant business.

"I don't. Like I said, I don't know her. She just looks like someone I used to know. It's not a big deal."

"Well do you know Tristessa Minelli?" Danny paused to think. He had always been a reasonably good liar but it was so hard to lie to Montana. She had a way of knowing. He looked her right in the eyes and gave it a go anyway.

"I don't know her." They stared at each other for a while. Lindsay tried her hardest not to look away but she didn't want to get lost in his eyes.

"Really? Who is that in the photo?" Her tone was more serious now. Danny was starting to panic. He really didn't wanna be pulled off this case.

"Why all the questions, ehh? Why don't you save 'em for the suspects."

"Because I'm worried about you. You're my partner and I'm worried about you. You've been losing sleep and now you're lying to me, I know it!"

"I don't need the third degree, especially from you Lindsay! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Then tell me who the girl in the picture is!"

"Why do you have to know? Why are you snooping? 'Cause it seems to be none of your business!" Danny had no idea what he was saying. It was just spurting out of his mouth like word vomit.

"Who is she?!"

"Why? Are you jealous?" More word vomit. He tried to shut up but everything just came out. "Come on Lindsay. Just admit it. You are so jealous!" Danny was shocked by himself. What the hell was he saying?

Lindsay stared at him in shock. Where did this come from? He was really starting to piss her off! So why did she have the urge to kiss him? Instead she decided to fight back.

"Your defensiveness is a sign that you are trying to cover this up. And obviously you are going through a tough time and obviously you don't want me to know about it which really pisses me off. We're meant to be partners: We work together day after day, case after case. I'm closer to you than anyone else in this place. I trust you with my life and I have your back. But I need to know you've got mine. And this defensive thing you have going on, it makes me feel you haven't."

With that she got up without even passing him a glance and walked out. The stress that had been building up inside her had just erupted, and all she could think was "hell yeah!"

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry these chapters have been short but I some exams this week as well as writers block and hand cramp so hopefully I shall be posting more by Thursday/Friday.

**Please R&R and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter is up a lot later than planned but I have been busy with school stuff :(**

**All rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lindsay was happy she had had the last say but her high spirits came crashing down when she met Stella in the corridor, who then asked her whether she and Danny were ready to go. Lindsay thought fast.

"He has some paperwork to finish."

She hated lying to Stella but Danny was lying about knowing something about the victim and wasn't going to tell her or take himself off the case. What else could she do?

'_I have your back. But I need to know you've got mine. And this defensive thing you have going on, it makes me feel you haven't'. _The words were playing over and over in his mind like a broken record. _'I have your back. But I need to know you've got mine.'_ She knew he had been lying but she had no idea. He had her back. He would always have her back. He would take a bullet for her. He would die for her. He would kill for her. She had no idea what he would do for her. She had no idea how badly he wanted to tell her how he felt. But how could he? He had never been in a relationship lasting more than a couple of months. He had never done anything super romantic in his life. That wasn't who he was. But he had to tell her somehow. Danny was confused out of his mind.

* * *

Stella Bonasera loathed being the bearer of bad news. It was the worst part of the job for her: well, emotionally it was. Stella knew why of course. She had grown up in an orphanage with nothing but her name. She could never mourn someone she couldn't remember. She had never known her parents or ever had kids so she could never relate to a grieving relative. So when she saw the tears flooding Faye Turner's mother's eyes, she sat in silence and let Lindsay do the talking. They had taken Flack as well, who sat and waited until the right moment to ask questions.

"I can't believe it. Where did you find her?" Muttered the distressed mom.

"Miss Minelli-"

"No. It's Mrs Norris now. My husband is at work at the moment. Where did you find her?"

"Mrs Norris, she was found in the park. Do you know what she would be doing there? Who she would have been with? Anything that you know could help with the investigation."

"She volunteered at the zoo at the weekends. She loved animals so much and it was her dream to work with them. She would walk to the park at midday and would walk home at around five. She would never be in the park alone at night".

"How was your relationship with your daughter?"

"We had never got on better. She could talk to me about anything."

Lindsay looked into the eyes of Tristessa Norris. She remembered having a relationship like that. She told her friends everything on her mind when they were alive. And they told her everything back. They had all been like family to her. Until that one fateful night that left Lindsay's heart feeling empty.

The more Lindsay looked at the mother, the more she felt she had seen her before. But where?

"And when was the last time you saw her?"

"Saturday morning. She told me she would be a little late home as she was meeting a friend."

Flack sat up a little at this: it was a lead. "Who was it?"

"Faye said it was with her friend Kara but I called Kara when Faye didn't come home and she said they hadn't planned to meet. Faye never lies... lied. Who did she meet?"

"We will find that out ma'am. How was her relationship with your husband?"

"Rick and I have been married 8 years and Faye loved him like he was her dad."

"He isn't her real father? Who is?"

"His name is Roy Turner. She hasn't seen him since he left us 11 years ago. We haven't spoken since the divorce and I don't know where he is now. But last time I heard, he still lives in Staten Island."

* * *

After around an hour more of questions they had arrived back at the lab. Lindsay headed for the parking lot as it was the end of her shift. Danny watched as she walked into the elevator and walked into the room where the Stella and Flack were just finishing updating Adam and Hawkes.

"So we are going to interview Roy Turner when we find his address. Mrs Norris doesn't know where he lives now but she believes he still lives in Staten Island." Stella informed them. She turned to see Danny standing in the doorway.

"Roy: Roy Turner?" Danny asked generally.

"Yeah, that's the victim's father. Why, do you know him?"

"No." Danny lied for about the millionth time that day. He was just glad Lindsay wasn't there to hear another one. He was also glad the shift was over. If not he would have screamed at the frustration that was currently piling up on top of him. Another familiar face had popped up but there was no chance he was being taken off this case!

Messer walked aimlessly though the streets, his mind full to the brim with memories. He needed a drink.

* * *

**I know that was a pretty lame ending but PLEASE R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I have been annoyingly busy with tedious schoolwork. Thankfully this time next week is the holidays so hopefully I will have lots of time for writing :)**

**I own nothing :'(**

**Flashbacks are in **_**italics**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Danny Messer remembered. He remembered every detail about that one day in his nine year old life. His mother had walked into his room late the previous night and given him the news: the news of his father's death. She told him there had been an accident and that his dad had gone to live with the angels in heaven. He remembered recess. He remembered telling Lucy about his father and the accident. He remembered the snort and the spiteful comment:_

"_Your dad in heaven? Ha! He's probably meeting with Satan to decide whether you and your loser brother are good enough for hell too."_

_  
Danny remembered what happened next. He remembered the principal's office. He remembered seeing the large cast guarding his antagonist's arm. And Danny remembered laughing._

_  
This wasn't the first time Danny and Roy fought and it certainly wouldn't be the last. On The first day of kindergarten Roy had kicked sand in Danny's eyes. At the Sampson's Christmas party Danny pushed the Christmas tree on top of Roy. They fought about everything that was physically possible to fight about. What made it worse was that during the tenth grad Roy and Tessa started dating.  
_

"_Oh my God! It's an anti-Danny Messer club!" Danny had said to Lucy the minute she told him. They had both burst into fits of laughter at this. It was a moment neither of them wanted to be over, but all good things come to an end. Danny knew this all too well.  
_

"What does she mean by that exactly? I'm there for her! I have her back! I wish I had her back. And her front. I wish I had her so bad you wouldn't believe." Lindsay's words were still ringing in his ears and he didn't know what to do but confide in his favourite bartender and his fourth- or was it fifth- drink."You've felt that way before haven't you, Marty? I've seen the way you look at the waitress over there!" He pointed.

"Waitress? That's Doug! Alright, I think that's enough drinks for you."

Danny moaned as he put his face into his hands.

"Ok- Here's what I think you should do. Go and tell her what you've been telling me for the last few months, excluding the part about wanting her back and front- she might find it a little creepy. And then you just say 'I love you' and then-"

"WAIT A MINUTE! I don't love her! I just have feelings for her."

"Get your head out of your ass and admit it, Messer. I saw it the second you started telling me about her. Now Go!"

* * *

Danny squinted as his recently opened eyes were flooded by sunlight, which was beaming through the window. He tried to ignore his throbbing head and take in his surroundings. Where was he? As he scanned the room he saw the door swing open and a figure greeted him. Messer put his glasses on and then instantly regretted letting his eyes focus on the figure in the doorway. Crap, he had a lot of explaining to do...

* * *

**I know that was short but I haven't had much time. Please! Please! PLEASE R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. :) They really mean a lot to me.

**I have been asked if Marty the bartender is Marty Pinto the ex-coroner. He wasn't originally and I just picked a name at random but I've decided to make him Marty Pinto.**

**Sadly I do not own CSI:NY or any of the characters but I do own the mistakes.**

**PLEASE R&R! :)**

**Flashbacks are in **_**italics!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"What happened to you, Danny? What were you thinking?" The figure asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I can explain-"

"Well, explain! Explain how you got drunk, got in a fight and passed out. Marty had to call me to pick you up."

Hearing the anger in his voice, Danny looked away from his boss. He couldn't explain what he'd done. He didn't even remember much about what he did. Mac sighed.

"What reason do you for drinking so much? "

"There is no reason. I just wanted a drink at my favourite bar."

"Oh, there is a reason. I've been a cop for years and I know when a suspect is lying, and you have that look. Just tell me, Danny." The seriousness of his voice scared Danny more than if he had shouted. He took a deep breath:

"There was this kid that lived down my street when I was younger. He was always the biggest and he bullied all the little kids. On the first day of kindergarten he picked on my best friend and made her cry, so I decided to put him in his place, you know. Well, we fought in the sandbox. It didn't go to well and I've had to wear glasses ever since. For the next 15 years he tried to make my life a living hell. I tried to block him from my mind when I left Staten Island and was doing alright until yesterday. The victim in the park's mother identified him as the father."

"You know Roy Turner?" Danny nodded slowly. "Do you know Tristessa Minelli as well?" Reluctantly, Danny nodded again.

"Oh Danny! Does anyone know or suspect anything?"

"No!" He wasn't going to get Lindsay into trouble for suspecting him of having and emotional connection with the case. "And I know Mac, I know! I'm sorry I didn't come to you! I just couldn't let the case go!"

"Well you're off the case now! You'll be doing deskwork until I say otherwise." There was an inward groan from Danny. Deskwork was tedious unless Montana was there and right now she thought he was an ass. "I'll be taking your badge and on-duty weapon."

"Sid found COD: A gunshot to the chest. There is also something strange about the wound. It is at an upward angle."

"Maybe the killer pulled out his gun or was pulling it up while pulling the trigger."

"This means that the killer was probably acting on instinct rather than thinking it through. Lindsay, what do you think?"

Det. Monroe, who previously had been staring through the glass walls into her shared office, snapped out of her trance. The case had been pushed out of her mind by thoughts of the man she had been staring at. His eyes had been glued to that case file for two days now. 'That's what I call dedication to work' thought Lindsay. 'This is what I call dedication to not gawking at a gorgeous co-worker from afar' thought Danny.

"Lindsay? What do you think?" Stella repeated. Luckily for Lindsay, Flack entered with a file in his hand and good news in his head.

"We found Turner."

* * *

Lindsay's journey from Manhattan to Staten Island was a long, quiet one and it was midday by the time they reached Roy's store.

"The file says his family has owned this store for 30 years. He lives alone and has no relatives in the area. Faye's mom said he hasn't seen his daughter since he walked out eleven years ago." Flack said before opening the door for Lindsay.

"Roy Turner? I'm Detective Don Flack with the NYPD and this is Detective Lindsay Monroe with the crime lab. We want to ask you a few questions about your daughter, Faye." They handed him their business cards.

Roy was very tall and had short curly hair. He had given her a small smile as she had entered and Lindsay had to remind herself he was a possible murder suspect.

After a long interview Flack only had one question for him:

"Do you own a gun, Mr Turner?"

"A couple of years ago but it was stolen."

"Well do you mind if I have a look around?" Lindsay asked. Turner flashed her with his sweet smile again.

"Go ahead."

* * *

_... "Baby girl is due any day now which means Tessa won't be able to make it either. Please tell me you're still coming!"_

"_Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Danny wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulder. He had never been prouder of her until a week ago. Lucy had received an acceptance letter to the best medical school in New York State. Danny had arranged a party for all her friends._

"_Shotgun dancing with you first! Well if your wrist is up to it." It had been a month since he had broken it in a baseball brawl and he feared it would destroy his sports career. But he had something else on his mind:_

"_I think Roy is gonna want to do the honour instead. He knocks up your twin and still drools over you!"Lucy frowned at this._

"_He does not drool! ... He just stares. But he stares at everyone. He stares at you!"_

"_Yeah, death stares!" Danny smiled at her but Lucy was being serious._

"_Danny, listen to me. If Roy says anything to you, nice or mean, you walk away, ok? Cos this is meant to be the best day of my life so far and I don't you to crap all over it with your sad hatred for my sister's fiancé." Danny nodded with understanding. "Good" She said with a smile, "If something goes wrong at this party I'll die..."_

* * *

"Danny?"Detective Messer jumped at the sound of his name. Flack was standing in the doorway. "Are you ready to go?" Flack had moved in with Danny just days before under Mac's orders. He didn't want him to do something the lab would need to fix.

Walking into the bar, they immediately saw Hawkes and Adam standing by one of the pool tables. They had all decided to have a guy's night, minus Mac who was working the night shift. Danny went to buy the drinks and saw Marty, his favourite ex-coroner turned bartender, cleaning the bar.

"Hey Marty! Thanks for the other night. Calling Mac, I mean. I'm sorry for the fight and the unconscious thing-"

"You also threw up on my shoes."

"I'm also sorry for that."

"It alright, man. You were in a bad place. It was the least I could do. I pressed 1 on your speed dial and it said 'Montana' and I thought you wouldn't have wanted to see you in that mess so I called Mac. Here are your drinks and I'll put them on your tab, plus fifty bucks for new shoes."

"So... how is the case?" The question seemed normal to Danny but everyone else was silent.

"We kinda can't discuss it-"

"I know Adam, I know. Have you seen Turner yet?"

"We can't disc-"

"I know! Flack, if you go interrogate him, or interrogate him again, please don't bring Lindsay with you."

**Interesting? Boring? Tell me what you think! :) Happy Easter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own the characters you've never heard of. Everything else belongs to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Why didn't we just hang out at my apartment? I have alcohol and a pool table."

"Because bars are where we meet women. I also don't wanna use your pool table. I don't know what you've been doing on it."

"Shut up, Flack!"

"Hey. On the subject of women, what happened to all those girls I used to see you with?"

"I grew up. I think you need to try it." Flack's boyish grin made an appearance.

"No you didn't. You met someone. Someone who is nothing like your usual type: Possibly a smart CSI from Montana. And it isn't just a crush. It's the whole head over heels, love at first sight crap."

"No it's not-"

"It's like looking at a cartoon character: Your eyes turn to hearts and your heart is almost popping out of your chest. Oh, and you get a little drool forming at the side of your mouth. It would be sweet if it wasn't so disgusting. "

"No I don't-"

"Don't even try and deny it Messer. What I don't understand is how she can be so oblivious to it. Everyone knows! And I mean everyone, even the janitors! People bet on how long it will take for you to ask her out. I owe Adam thirty bucks unless you make a move by the end of the month."

"What? You make money from my emotions?"

"Weren't you listening at all? I'm losing money!

They had arrived back at Danny's place Flack headed for the sofa: his temporary bed. Fighting crime by day and picking up girls by night had exhausted him and he was in a blissful sleep as his head hit his pillow. Danny however knew it was going to be a long, restless night.

* * *

"Anything new on the case?" Mac asked while handing Stella a coffee.

"All we have is a bullet fragment, a distraught mom and a deadbeat dad. The bullet fragment is small and will take a long time to identify it. That's if we can."

"It's alright Stell. Just keep at it." He tapped her encouragingly on the shoulder as he headed down the corridor and stopped at the shared office of the two most compatible people Mac had ever known. He then took the empty seat at Lindsay's desk.

"Danny. I want to know about Tristessa Norris and Roy Turner." Messer sighed and then took a huge breath before starting:

"Tessa Minelli was my best friend's twin sister. There was something about me she didn't trust from the first moment we met. She was very protective of her sister so I assume she thought I was going to hurt her. Their mother drank after their parent's divorce so she felt Lucy needed protection from her. Tessa became head cheerleader in middle school and was extremely popular. Then at high school she started dating Roy. I knew he was only with her for the social status but she was too blinded by love to realise he liked Lucy. Then she got pregnant just after leaving school."

"And Roy, what about him?"

"Tall, broad: he played on every male sports team the school had apart from archery, until he broke my wrist during a baseball game. I could no longer play and his anger management specialist forbade him from playing any more sports. Rumours were going round town that he was a part of Tanglewood. Then Tessa got pregnant and they got married. I heard he still works in his father's convenience store. He never really was the same after..." Danny couldn't go on. His Adam's apple seemed to have swollen to the size of Lady Liberty's head.

"Until?" This time Danny wouldn't lie.

"Mac, I really don't think I am ready to reveal that part of my life to you. It's hard to think about let alone talk about." His voice was rather shaky, a very uncharacteristic trait for Danny.

"Alright Danny. But I would like to hear it when you're ready." With that Mac got up. A question suddenly popped into his mind:

"Where does Lucy Minelli live?"

"She doesn't." The lump in his throat grew larger. Mac, who was shocked at the response, gave him a sympathetic look and left.

The past was coming back to him and it brought nothing but misery and sorrow to his life. Why did this stuff have to happen to him?

Lindsay stood there in shock. She had been on her way to her office now her shift had started. She saw Mac in her chair and decided to come back when he'd gone. She had then heard what they were talking about. Danny was telling Mac the things she had wanted to ask so badly. Although she wasn't the kind of girl who eavesdropped, she had to know what Danny knew, so she leant up against the small part of wall that wasn't glass and listened.

Now Mac had gone and Danny was alone. She entered slowly. His head was buried in his hands. The urge to talk to him passed over her but soon vanished. She remembered the last time they talked: how he had told her to keep out of his business. That is what she would do this time around.

Danny knew she was there: listening to his conversation with Mac. He hadn't minded. He had wanted to tell her everything on his mind. He wanted to tell her about that night. And this was as ready as he was gonna be.

"Lindsay, can I..." He looked up. She had gone.

* * *

"Detective Monroe, please help me! I need help! I know who murdered my daughter! And they know I know! Come quick! He is here. He let me have one call. I'm tied up in my shop! HELP! He has a gun." Roy Turner's nervous voice came down Lindsay's cell phone.

"Hang in there, Mr Turner. We're on our way."

"No! He says you must come alone. No backup. Nobody can know."

"What-"She was cut off before she could finish. Lindsay rushed passed Hawkes on her way to the elevator. "Hawkes, if anyone asks, I'm following a lead.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sheldon asked politely.

"I'm good."

The elevator doors began to close and the man she loved but did not have the courage to tell was the last thing she thought of before she was shut in the metal box with the awkward music.

She was about to learn a fact about herself she would never forget. The fact that she was too trusting for her own good...

* * *

**Dun duN DUN!!!!! pLEaSe REviEw! THERE AREN'T MANY CHAPTERS LEFT!! :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait. I just couldnt come up with an ending. Thank you to everyone for reviewing :) You're all awesome :D**

**I dont own anything or anyone you know from the show.**

**Hope you enjoy and please R&R! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The sun was setting over Manhattan, leaving impressive views from across the East and Hudson rivers. Usually the beautiful view from his office cheered the young CSI but not this day. He sat in his chair and gazed at the elevator doors three hours after Hawkes said she had left. He walked around the lab in case he had missed her four hours after she left. He was now sat at Adam's workplace, the place with the best view of the elevator, after five hours without a word. Danny knew he was getting weird looks from the lab rats but he didn't care.

"Err Danny; do you wanna go sit on that chair over there? I kinda have DNA to analyse and you're making me really uncomfortable." Adam said nervously: Danny didn't move. He heard footsteps coming towards him and Kendall knelt by him.

"Sweetie, she is alright. Don't be so paranoid. Lindsay is good at staying out of trouble and she is the bravest person I know. If something happens to her, which I'm not saying it has, she could break the guy's limbs no trouble... but if she was up against a gun... or a truck-"

"-That's reassuring Kendall. Really helpful." Adam whispered sarcastically. Bored by the lab techs lack of people skills, Danny found Hawkes.

"Has Lindsay come back yet? Have you seen her?"

"Not since last time you asked."

"Well what were her exact words?" His panic was beginning to show in his voice

"She said: 'if anyone asks, I'm following a lead.'"

"If anyone asks? What does she mean?" And before Hawkes could say another word the elevator made its familiar 'ding' and Danny's focus had been lost. Only one woman came out, Jenny the receptionist, and to their surprise she addressed them.

"Danny Messer? This package came for you."He literally snatched the package from her and read the front: 'Danny Messer: NYPD Crime Lab: Floor 35.' He ripped it open and spilt the contents onto the nearest table. There was a cell phone and a note attached. The note could not have been briefer but could not have been clearer.

'How does it feel, Messer? How does it feel to not be able to save the one you love AGAIN? I sent her phone to you. She's not going to need it anymore. '

A chill washed down his spine like waves on a beach. He knew what was going to happen. This time he would stop it before it was too late.

* * *

" Mac, Stella, I have something to tell you." He found them in Mac's office, informing him of her discovery.

"Hawkes! I got a new lead. We managed to access Faye's facebook account and guess what! There is a very long private message, arranging a meeting in Central Park on Saturday, with none other than Roy Turner. "Stella smiled." We now have evidence he was in contact with his daughter and was going to meet him right where she was shot. Flack said he had a gun and lost it. But this was never reported. Flack is getting warrants for his store and home. Unfortunately the bullet fragment was too small to be identified. Fortunately though, Adam found a partial thumbprint on it. He is running it through AFIS now."

"Stella, Danny has gone! He got a note. I don't know exactly what it said but it mentions Lindsay and her phone was delivered with the note. He took it and ran down the stairs."

"Who was it from?

" Mac asked quickly.

"It didn't say. But it is someone Danny knows. It said something like:' how does it feel to lose another loved one?" They all thought for a minute and Mac remembered something Danny had said.

"Danny told me his childhood friend was dead but didn't say how she died. She may be the 'other loved one' the note mentions. She was also Tristessa's twin sister. That's a connection. Danny also said that there was an event that occurred involving Roy Turner. There's another link. Which do we follow?"

Stella had a plan. She pulled Mac out of his chair and sat in it, grabbing the mouse from the computer.

"What is Tristessa's sister's name? I'll run it through our database and see if the records tell us how and when she died?"

"Her name was Lucy Minelli. She must have been quite young so search for aged 30 and below." It took a few minutes before the computer beeped, signifying the results had been found.

"Luciana 'Lucy' Minelli: aged 19: died from a gunshot to the chest: apparent robbery gone wrong: 3 witnesses: Roy Turner, shopkeeper, Lewis Lawski, robber and Daniel Messer, victim's best friend. Oh my... it happened in Turner's store!"

"That must be where Lindsay and Danny are. Let's call Flack and a SWAT team."

* * *

Heart pounding and gun loaded, Danny slowly made his way to the place he always visite d so many years ago . A huge, dark cloud began to drop large pellets of tear - like water, soaking Staten Island . He didn't care about the water soaking through his clothes and impairing his vision. History was about to repeat itself but this time Danny wasnt going to love the one he loved. Danny wasn't going to lose his Montana.

* * *

**PLeAsE ReVieW! I love reviews! They make my day! Please make my day! :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

************

Thank you to everybody who has favourited, alerted or commented! I love you all as much as I love soup (which I love so much it's in my name) :D

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The floorboards creaked under him with every step he took. The light bulb flickered. A dripping could be heard over the loud silence. The store was exactly like Danny remembered: the wallpaper was peeling: the leak in the ceiling was still there: the ancient cash-register was on the counter. But there was no time for him to reminisce. Montana was here somewhere. But where? Her words were echoing in his head again 'I trust you with my life and I have your back. But I need to know you've got mine.'

Lindsay Lay handcuffed on the ground. Her lip was cut and swollen. Her cheek was red. Danny fell to his knees beside her. His heart felt like it had been pulled out.

"Lindsay, Lindsay. Please open your eyes." He muttered his voice shaky. "We need to get out of here. Please- please wake up, Montana" Hearing the nickname she loved so much, an electric current ran through her body and her eyes slightly opened. Suddenly she felt the pain she had been through before passing out. Her face burned like fire and her ankle was sore. Her knuckles were also covered with cuts and beginning to bruise: defensive wounds.

"What happened? Where are we?" Her voice was hoarse, most likely from screaming in pain. She looked around and then at Danny, whose expression showed his relief she'd regained consciousness.

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here before that son of a bitch returns. Are you alright? Can you stand?" All the attempts failed. "Alright, I can help you if we get the handcuff keys. Do you know where he keeps the key?"

"I keep them right here!" A voice behind Danny rang out followed by the sound of a gun loading. He stood frozen and gazed down at Lindsay, whose eyes were now wide with fear. "Long time no see 'ay Danny boy? I'm not gonna say I missed you. You know how it is. Turn around!" Danny did as he was told. "Now walk over there with your hands up. Good boy." Turner lifted Lindsay up by the hair, causing her to gasp in pain. Danny's heart broke at the sight. But at the same time he felt as if fire had ignited inside of him.

"Let her go! She did nothing to you!" He shouted furiously at the man he once thought he knew. The corner of Turner's mouth turned up. He was going to enjoy seeing the man he detested so much pay for all his pain.

"You haven't changed much have you Messer? I hear you're still cocky as ever. Customers talk about you, you know? They say you have moved on like nothing happened, and say I'm still stuck in the past! Can you believe that?" Roy let out a wicked laugh that made Lindsay's skin crawl.

"Moved on like nothing happened? You think I don't think about it every single day? I carry it with me unlike you. You just wallow in the past and don't think of the present. You used to be the kid everyone wanted to be and now look at you! You're at the same point in your life as you were 15 years ago. And you used to say I was a failure!" Danny was shocked at how uncharacteristic he was sounding. Roy was too and now he had his arm around Lindsay's neck. He pointed the gun at her temple.

"I didn't think it was possible to find you even more annoying but I was wrong. Now I suggest you shut up, or my finger might just slip..." He pushed the gin right up to Lindsay's head. She closed her eyes in fear. 'Oh my god I'm gonna die in the hands of a psycho while the man I love stands there and watches', was all she could think.

"Please... let her go. Don't do this." Lindsay had never heard Danny's voice so quiet and shaky before. Her eyes shot open in surprise and saw a sight she thought she would never see. His eyes were wide and filled with tears. A bullet to the head would feel like nothing compared to the pain in her heart at the sight of him crying. Then it hit her. She had to tell him. There wasn't going to be another chance. It was now or never.

"Danny-"She started but was interrupted by a prod in the temple. That wasn't going to shut her up though. "Danny, listen to me. When I moved to New York I was alone and afraid and felt suffocated by the whole thing. Everything was new and scary, until the crime scene in the zoo, when I met you. You were a complete douche to me and you seemed to be the typical city boy I thought I would hate. But the new, scary feeling had gone and I felt I could breathe again. The last few months have been the best I ever had... because of you. And I can't believe I'm saying this in front of an asswipe with a gun to my head but... I love you... and I don't just mean as a friend, I mean... I love you." Tears were now falling down her cut and bruised yet still beautiful face. "I just wanted you to know."

"Those were some nice last words."A mocking voice from beside her said. "Now Detective Monroe, I want you to stand over there." He pushed her over to where he wanted her to stand and contined. You never met Lucy, did you? She was the most amazing person I've ever met. She was so talented and so smart and so beautiful. She was gonna be a doctor. But one night, one night she decided to come here, to this very store with that man over there. " Roy pointed over at Danny theatrically. He was enjoying this. "And then a man with a gun came along. And do you know what he did to Lucy?" Roy pointed his gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger. BANG! Danny and Lindsay both jumped. "And then do you know what that man over there did? He ran. HE RAN AWAY! His best friend was dead and all he could do was run. He did nothing to stop her killer. And now, now he is gonna have the chance to do it all again. I'm gonna shoot his best friend and see what happens this time."

"You're a sick bastard! You need help! What is this gonna do? It's just gonna make you a murderer!" Danny was trying his best to hold back tears of both fear and anger.

"It's gonna make you pay! All the pain, all the agony I went through-"

"You don't think I went through that pain too? You don't think I went through it again this week? Tessa's daughter- your daughter was murdered. And I would bet anything you did it. Why? How could you do that?" The horrid smile he had been wearing had faded and was replaced by a frown.

"It wasn't my daughter. It was Lucy! She was coming to get me again. She keeps coming to see me, you know? She blames me for her death she keeps coming back. I went to the park to meet my daughter and Lucy was there in the park! She started walking towards me so I shot her. She hasn't haunted me since. Her spirit must have left."

"You didn't shoot a ghost! You shot Faye! And you need serious help!" Both Roy and Lindsay couldn't believe what she said. He rushed over to her pointing his gun at her stomach.

"Wanna repeat that, huh? Wanna repeat it?"The noise of a gun loading caused Turner to grab Lindsay around the neck and turn to face the barrel of Danny's gun. Roy had been too distracted to notice Danny grabbing the gun he kept on the holster around his ankle. A disturbed smile creped onto Turner's face. "This just got a little more interesting."

"DROP THE GUN! DROP IT OR SEE HOW LONG YOU LIVE! Montana, you wanna know I have your back..."

* * *

"Damn rain!" Flack groaned. It was really tipping it down now and the windscreen wipers couldn't wipe fast enough so they couldn't where they were going. So he suggested a new plan. "We're only a few blocks away. Let's suit up here and then walk there."

Stella, Flack and Mac began to put on their bullet proof vests in the rain, which was surprisingly difficult as their hearing and vision were impaired by the heavy downpour.

"Alright! Alpha team, you will go around and secure the back! Beta team will stay in the front and enter through the entrance! Stella, Flack, you will come with-"

BANG! The shot rang out above Mac Taylor's voice. The sinking feeling in his stomach was off putting but somebody, or somebodies were in trouble.

"Stella, Flack, you will come with me through the front! LET'S GO!"

* * *

**So, who was shot? What will happen next? Was Mac's ending memorable? I was thinking something along the lines of'Mac shoved his fist high into the air and screamed "GO GO POWER RANGERS!"' but it was a bit too unprofessional and immature for him... anyway pLEaSe ReViEw!**

**I still don't own CSI:NY... *sigh* maybe someday...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I know it has been a few weeks but I had lots of boring school stuff to do. And it will go on for about 2 more weeks so it could be a while till chapter 13. **

**I still do not own CSI:NY**

Chapter 12

Mac ran as fast as he could with Flack just in front, praying the shot was for Turner. What would he do if he lost Danny or Lindsay? It was painful enough firing Aiden, how would he be able to sleep knowing that there was no chance of ever seeing them again? And how would Danny or Lindsay feel if the other had been shot? Their feelings for each other couldn't be more obvious. Mac had known Danny for years and he knew that he wouldn't be able to cope. 

* * *

He lay still on the ground, blood pooling on the floor from the bullet now lodged in his chest. His eyes were shut. No sign of movement in him at all. Danny stared down at the man he hated more than anything in the whole world. Then he rushed over to the woman he loved more than anything in the whole world, grabbing the key that now lay at Roy Turner's feet and freed her. She rubbed her wrists as her handcuffs were taken off. Next thing she knew, she was trapped in a tight embrace. An overwhelmingly safe feeling rushed through her body as the strong arms held her close to his chest. Tears filled her hazel eyes and raced down her cheek. Danny gently brushed them away with his thumb and held her tighter.

"It's alright Montana. It's ok. He'll never hurt you again, I promise. I promise NOBODY will EVER hurt you again." Danny never wanted to let her go but he knew she had cuts and bruises she needed checking out."We should get you to a hospital to make sure you haven't broken your ankle." Lindsay nodded.

'BANG!' The eyes he had been gazing into just seconds ago were now wide with shock. She let out a small gasp and fell to the floor. Roy smiled as Danny aimed his gun at him and said what he knew would be his last words:

"Next time, Danny boy, you should check for a pulse." 'BANG! BANG! BANG!' Roy's smile didn't fade as his head hit the ground. Danny dropped his gun and collapsed onto his knees next to Lindsay, putting pressure on her stomach. Her shirt was stained. She gasped for air, every breath more painful than the last. The pain was excruciating. She couldn't fight anymore. It was too tough. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her eyes from shutting.

Floating: that's all she could feel now. The pain was leaking from her body and she was soaring: soaring above the city and its bright lights: soaring over Central Park, the sanctuary she loved so much. Her Heaven. The sun shone bright and the large, green trees in the park couldn't touch her as she soared above them. And then she was standing there again: the Zoo: the place she had met him. She could see him now, grinning that cheeky grin of his. His mouth moved but no sound could be heard.

"Danny!" She screamed over to him. Their eyes met for a second. His smile suddenly fell. A look of devastation was now crossing every feature of his perfect face. And the feeling of soaring was gone. The pain burned through her veins more then she could bear. She fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer, and a voice could be heard: "Please wake up Montana, please!"

"Lindsay! Linds, look at me! Open your eyes!" He pleaded. "MONTANA!" She knew this was the end. She wasn't going to survive this! She couldn't survive this!

"DANNY! LINDSAY!" Came the oh-so-familiar voice of Stella Bonasera. "WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Stella was panicked as was Danny, whose hands now clasped her face, his tears poured onto her. His voice was now confined to a whisper. She felt light headed with every husky word. "Don't do this, Linds. Just open your eyes... Lindsay..."

**What do you think? There's only a few chapters left and they may not be up for some time cos I will continue to be swamped with school related crappiness. **


	13. Chapter 13

**_I know this is a little late but well done to all CSI: NY authors for writing 9000 stories! :D_**

**_Reviews are always happily recieved_**

**_I do not own anything from CSI: NY and I also don't own George O'Malley. He belongs to Grey's Anatomy and ABC. I'm just borrowing him because I need a doctor._**

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

His hand shook uncontrollably and had been for the last hour. No matter how much the rest of the team comforted him he couldn't stop shaking. And it wasn't just his body that was shaken. His mind was a blur of Lindsay and her expression as she was shot. Tears filled his eyes again. This couldn't be happening!

Danny sat there for at least three hours without saying a word. Mac and Stella had gone to get coffee and Adam and Hawkes had shifts at the lab, which left Danny and Flack waiting outside the operating room. Flack had never been one to comfort but seeing his best friend in such distress, and the horrible sinking feeling in his stomach that he'd had since raiding Roy's store and finding Danny cradling an unconscious Lindsay in his arms, he knew he had to say something; anything.

"She has a tight hold on you, 'ay." CRAP, what the hell did he say that for? He REALLY wasn't good at this. But to his surprise a small smile crept onto Danny's mouth.

"...Yeh." His voice was barely audible and croaky but at least he was talking.

"She's gonna get through this, you know. She's tougher than anyone I've ever met." Tears welled up in Danny's eyes at this as he nodded. "You know she'll probably be back at work on Monday."

"Yeh." They sat in silence for a minute before Danny continued. "What if something happens to her, Don? What if she d- what if she doesn't make it? I don't know what to do. I don't know how to live without Montana..." It sounded even more painful out loud and Danny was surprised he could still produce tears after hours of them running down his face.

"GET THE CRASH CART!! SHE'S FLATLINING!! " A nurse yelled as a small group of them ran into the room opposite the chairs Danny and Flack were seated in: Lindsay's room. Before Danny knew it he jumped up and ran towards the window. Lindsay lay there on the operating table, her bloody gunshot wound in clear view. The doctors and nurses surrounded her. Danny could barely see what was happening but he knew it was all wrong.

"CLEAR!" Nothing: "CLEAR! Damn it! She's none responsive! Let's try again!" Danny couldn't take this anymore. He fell to his knees, unable to take the pain anymore. The tears fell faster and faster and the doctor's shouts faded into background noise. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were full of air but he was drowning. The room spun. He was losing his Montana and now he couldn't breathe.

"Clear!" Lindsay felt the current pass through her lifeless body. "She's back!" The nurse cried again. "Her heart rate is normal." Her body was numb from the anaesthetic and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't open her eyes. The drowsiness overwhelmed her.

* * *

"Hey Montana? Lindsay? It's Danny. Can you hear me? I bought you some flowers, brighten up the room." He placed the tulips on the table next to her bed and slowly walked towards her. She had been unconscious since leaving surgery five hours ago. The doctors had finally told Danny she was stable enough for guests. Now, after hours of panic and planning what he would say, his mind had gone blank the second he saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful and yet so sad. Danny took the seat next to her and gently clutched her hand. "Doctors say you may wake in a few hours, maybe days, maybe even weeks. But I promise I'll be there. I'm not leaving you. I'm here. I've got your back." He squeezed her hand tightly. "You were shot in the stomach, sprained you ankle, you have a few cuts and bruises and Doctor O'Malley said you won't have any long term damage- but there was a complication in surgery. You lost a lot of blood and-"The lump in his throat grew again and his voice became to break," Your heart stopped- for about 5 minutes. They said you may have slow reflexes for a bit but you will be alright." His voice had broken so much it was a whisper. "I can't believe I almost lost you-" Tears flooded his eyes now and he squeezed her hand tighter. It may have just been in his head but the beeping from the heart monitor quickened. Could she hear him? "I promise you Linds, I am not leaving your side for anything."

* * *

"Lindsay? It's Flack. Danny told me he wasn't going to leave your side but he really needed to go to the bathroom so I decided to come visit. I'm sorry I'm not used to talking to comatose friends so I'm apologising in advance. So... how are you? You can't answer, that was a stupid question!" He sat there awkwardly for a minute before he blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "Danny loves you! He really does. He hasn't dated since you joined the team. He flirts with you all the time and doesn't even realise it. You should have seen him when you were in surgery. I've never seen him so frightened before. He is in love with you and is too blind to see it and I hope you're not as well-"

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Danny appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey. We were just talking about...Stella and Mac. They are so in love with each other!" Flack blurted.

"Oh good! I thought I was the only one who thought that!"

"They're not the only ones in the lab I think are in love." Flack muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Huh, is that the time? I better go. I'll leave you two alone. When nobody is there...to interrupt a heartfelt speech...confessing something to someone about emotions and feelings." Flack gave one last encouraging look and left, leaving Danny and unconscious Lindsay alone. Now was his chance to tell her. At this moment he really begged she would forget this when she woke.

* * *

**I'm gonna have to end the chapter there cos I'm really meant to be studying. Next chapter will be up probably in the next week though because I suck at concentrating.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think :D x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for reviewing/favouriting/alerting! You guys are AWESOME! **

**I do not own CSI: NY :(**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

He slowly took her hand and took a deep breath to clear his mind of all the thoughts of how this could go wrong. Why was this so difficult? It was just three words: Three words that meant so little when apart but meant everything when together. He just had to man up and say them.

"I didn't run." He took yet another deep breath. "Turner said I ran. I didn't run. When Lucy was shot- I couldn't leave her there. I was walking her home from the party. We were celebrating her getting into medical school and she needed some cigarettes. She used to smoke like a chimney." He chuckled slightly at this before continuing. "She said she was gonna quit- she said it was gonna be her last pack-"His voice trailed off. The lump in his throat and his tear ducts were a horrible team and right now they were working together to bring down Danny. His voice was croakier than ever before and he fought every tear. He had only ever told the police what happened 15 years ago. He hadn't even told his family. And now his past and present had collided and Danny couldn't handle it. "And then Lawski was there. He had a gun and- Turner tried wrestling the gun out of his hand but- but it just went off... Lucy she... I tried to stop the bleeding but I..." The tears won the war. They fell down his face and Danny made no effort to brush them away. This past week had had brought back too much. But he had to tell her the rest of what he had to say even if she couldn't hear. "I never really kept close friends after that. I was scared it would happen again so I never really got close to anyone. I'm not good at admitting my feelings to people especially people at work. But then you came: Montana."Danny smiled as he said the nickname he gave the woman he adored. "I never thought I would feel that way again. I never thought that I would have a best friend that I loved so much. But I do. And what you said in the store- I know you feel the same. And I know this is cringe-worthy but I feel complete with you in my life. You are the missing piece that I have been looking for. What I'm saying is I love you Lindsay Monroe. And I don't know why I couldn't have told you before I started being corny but I love you!" Relief flooded him. He had told her; even if she couldn't hear him, he had told her. God, now he wished he hadn't told her! She may not have heard! Then he would have to repeat it (minus the corny lines, of course).

"I thought the corniness was cute. It was my favourite part." A croaky voice said. It would have been unrecognisable to anyone but Danny, who jumped in surprise and looked up at Lindsay. She squinted in the bright lights of the ICU but her smile was brighter.

"Oh my god, are you feeling alright? Are you in pain? I should call Dr O'Malley to check you're alright. You may need more painkillers." Danny gently placed his hand on her forehead. "You're really hot."

"You're not too shabby yourself,' giggled Lindsay. "I think the painkillers are working just fine." Danny laughed at this and then gently caressed her cheek, slowly running his strong yet soft hand along her jaw. She giggled louder and her smile grew broader. Wow, those painkillers were strong!

* * *

**I'm gonna end this chapter here because I'm really suffering from a severe case of writer's block which could hopefully be cured by reviews. Please help cure me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my! How long has it been? A month? Sorry! It may sound strange but I swear my teachers are throwing homework at me. Just 3 weeks of school left till summer...**

**Ok, this is going to have to be short because of my busy schedule and short attention span. Please enjoy anyway!**

**I own nothing from CSI: NY or anything else mentioned.**

**Chapter 15**

A few hours had passed since Lindsay had awoken, or at least made her consciousness clear, and the painkillers the doctor had given her had finally caused her to sleep. Her personality during those last few hours had been what could only be described as 'loopy' and 'un-Lindsayish'. Now all the team could do was watch over her while she slept peacefully and trying to recover from the shock of what they had just witnessed.

"I will never be able to look at her the same way again... I didn't know painkillers could make someone cackle like that...' Stella was surprised.

"I didn't know someone knew so much about wheat. That was impressive... if not creepy..." Flack was shocked.

"The really impressive thing is how many times she enforced 'that's what she said' into a conversation about wheat!" Hawkes was stunned.

They stood there for a while, watching Lindsay sleep, before Mac broke the silence: "Danny, I think you need to go home and rest. You've been here longer than half the interns in this hospital. I'll stay here and watch over her. Flack you go with him." Danny opened his mouth to protest but Flack was the one who spoke next.

"Come on, Danny! You're leaving no matter what! You haven't slept properly for days and you smell like the bare-foot bum that sits outside the precinct! Come on!"

They left silently. Danny looked back, just in case she decided to wake up. Flack pushed him into the elevator.

* * *

Danny woke. Drops of sweat stung his eyes when he opened them, the images of what he had just seen fresh in his mind. The image of Lindsay bleeding out on the floor brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Flack asked, a look of concern on his face. They had been watching baseball and Danny realised he must have drifted off.

He never thought he would say it but the Yankees just weren't what he wanted right now. He had been sat on the couch watching them play for what felt like hours. Flack had fallen asleep after a lot of beer and a lot of screaming at the TV but Danny just sat there. Maybe it was because he hadn't been home for days, but there was something different: it seemed smaller: like it was closing in on him. Danny took deep breaths but it didn't help at all. Flashbacks from his dream replayed in his mind. He couldn't stay here much longer. There was a friend he needed right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating. It's been a long time (TOO TOO LONG) since I wrote last so hopefully it's ok. I know I should have announced my hiatus but by then I would have got round to it. You probably thought I had forgotten or given up on this fic, or you had completely about it. It's been at least 8 months so you probably don't remember this story but if you could review that would be awesome! Thank You! :D**

**Sadly, I own nothing from CSI: NY**

* * *

Chapter 16 (I think?)

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"How do you think? I spent the last fifteen years trying to rebuild my life after I lost Luciana and now it's all gone again."

Danny sat beside her, slowly placing the flowers by the gravestone. Although she didn't turn to face him, he saw Tessa's eyes were red and swollen and Danny knew she couldn't have slept much.

"Tessa... I really don't know what to say-"

"Makes a change, 'ay Messer! Used to always be the chatterbox didn't you. Always talking! You only ever shut up when something happened and someone got hurt! Then you became a useless piece of crap! " Tessa's bitter tone stung but he had felt enough pain the last few days to notice.

"I'm so sorry for your loss-"

"Don't. Don't do that! Don't do the whole 'I know how your feeling' speech cause you have no idea how I'm feeling. You didn't know Faye! You didn't know my daughter! You just knew the bastard who killed her. He killed his own daughter and you killed HIM! And as much as I hate his guts he was my husband once. I lost my husband and my daughter this week. I've lost everything I used to know. You don't know how that feels." Her eyes never left the grave, which Danny was actually rather thankful for, as he was sure her death-glare could burn a hole right through his skull.

"You are right. I've never lost a child. I don't know how that feels. But I know what it feels like to lose everything. Lucy was everything to me. But your husband? The man was a murderer, a delusional psychopath who is responsible for all the pain you feel right now. Not only did he cause great pain for you, but he shot my partner. And you have no idea how much she means to me! Before she showed up I had nobody. I had nothing! I know it's not the same as losing a child and I know you won't accept my condolences, but she is EVERYTHING to me!" Danny got up to leave. He had tried. The mutual hatred from their childhood would probably never disappear, but he had tried.

"Wait, Danny..." Tessa's voice strained with emotion. "Grow a pair and do what you never did for Lucy. Act on your feelings for Detective Monroe. Don't just keep them inside." He couldn't help but grin at this. Tristessa Minelli giving Danny Messer relationship advice. OK, she had told him to man-up but the intention to help was clear.

Messer rushed out of the cemetery. It wasn't too long before Flack would wake up.

* * *

**Reviews anyone? It would make a perfect early Easter gift :D!**


End file.
